Little Ninjas
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: A little child is hidden inside each of the ninjas, waiting to come out...
1. Danger! Danger!

Chapter 1, here we go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ninjago...Lego and Cartoon Network does.

In the dark corridors of the Ninjago sewers, four bright colors whizzed by unnoticed by the snakes. Red, blue, white and black watched as the Serpentine unveiled their newest catch: a Fangblade. The Serpentine were gloating over their achievement and the ninjas were already making plans on getting the Fangblade. They used the power of Rumors to make the Serpentine doubt each other...

"That sounds like a great plan, but I'll bet the Hypnobrai'll screw it up." Kai, the one in red, began.

"Those buck-teeth can bite my rear-end." Jay, the one in blue, continued.

"They're probably drinking their own venom!" Cole, the one in black, said.

"All that digging must have given them dirt for brains." Zane, the one in white, finished.

While the army of snakes began to attack one another, Skales had a general idea of what was happening. The ninjas must have infiltrated the base, and now they were sabotaging the attempts of fully awakening the Great Devourer. He growled. They may think they are so smart, but they are just acting like little children...Wait...Little children?

'Aha!' A light went off in Skales' head.

Skales brought along four Constrictai with him. He wanted to make sure the ninjas were taken completely by surprise. The black ninja was completely alone. And the snakes were behind him! How easy can this be? One of the Constrictai grabbed the black ninja and threw him in a darkened room. The red one came around the bend and the second Constrictai did the same procedure.

"Let'sssssssss go find the other two!" Skales commanded.

The other two were walking down a hallway, on the alert for snakes. Skales was right in front of them and the two remaining Constrictai grabbed them from behind and led them to the room, where the other two ninjas were being held. Skales smiled triumphantly. This was going to be a plan in which the ninjas will never forget...

* * *

"SSSSSSSo, ninjasssss, enjoying the sssssstay?" Skales sneered.

The ninjas didn't say anything. They just glared at him. Him and the rest of his Hypnobrai soldiers. What evil plan could they possibly be planning?

"I have sssssssomething to tell you ninjassssss. I have been watching your anticssssss everytime you fight usssssss. SSSSSSo, something is planned for you. But firsssssst..."

Skales motioned Mezmo to come forward and put the ninjas in a deep sleep. Mezmo obeyed and looked at the ninjas while swaying from side to side. The ninjas tried to resist, but it was no use. Kai was the first victim, his head drooping forward. Jay was next, and pretty soon Cole and Zane followed suit. When the ninjas were fast asleep, Mezmo put them in the middle of the room.

"Now, what will happen, general?" Mezmo couldn't help asking.

"Hm...I've got it!"

Skales stepped up to Kai and placed a hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and instantly a blue light was glowing all around Kai! Skales did the same with Cole, Zane, and Jay. The blue lights glowed and glowed until it knocked the snakes back. The ninjas were still unconscious, but Skales was grinning.

"Now what?"

"Bring them with usssssssssss." Mezmo shrugged and carried the ninjas along with three other Hypnobrai members...

* * *

The walk seemed to go on forever, until Skales reached a door. He opened it, and the other Hypnobrai soldiers had the shock of their lifetime. It was a room designed for six-year-olds! When the ninjas were untied and placed on cots, Mezmo turned to Skales, even more surprised than before.

"Pleasssse general, explain. I am ssssso confussssed!" Mezmo admitted.

"Did you sssssee the blue lightssss? Thosssssse lightsssss are remnantssss of their childhood. When they wake up, they will have the mindsssss of little kindergartenersssssss."

Mezmo had to admit this was a good idea, but Skales was never good with children. And having four teenaged ninjas with the mind of 6-year-olds, it was going to be torture. But what did he care for the ninjas? The ninjas were enemies, nothing more. Right...? Right. Skales looked as though he wanted to leave the place.

"Now, let'ssssssss get away from here. I can't sssssssstand little bratssssss! Esssspecially little ninja bratsssss!" Skales muttered.

At that moment, Pythor came into the room. He looked really angry! He glared at Skales. Before Mezmo could reply, Skales put a hand over his mouth and meekly grinned at Pythor.

"Err...well...you ssssssee...we have caught the ninjasssss. And I thought why not make them comfortable?"

Pythor gave a look that distinctly said: _What in the name of Auroborus are you up to, Skales? _

Skales just sighed and ran out. Pythor looked at Mezmo and tapped his...uh...finger to the side of his head. Then, he looked around the room and then at the sleeping ninjas.

"What in the name of..."

Before Mezmo could say anything, four voices said the one word that could have melted anybody's hearts except for the snakes.

"Mommy~?"

* * *

A/N: Here is a quick question:

Did this melt your heart?


	2. Saving the Day

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Lego and Cartoon Netwrok own Ninjago. I sure don't!

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be a big let-down. But I want to clarify...You see, while the ninjas retained their teenage looks and voices, their minds are like six-year-olds. Sorry! ^-^'!

"Mommy~?"

Pythor looked at them with great dislike. Since everything except their eyes were covered by the ninja masks and suits, he couldn't help but feel slightly re-pulsed. Innocence and eagerness filled those black shining eyes, and he was strongly reminded of Lloyd. They just kept on staring at the two snakes in the room: Pythor and Mezmo.

"No, I am not your parent, and he is **not**, either!" Pythor snapped, pointing at Mezmo.

The ninjas were taken aback by this curt reply. Jay looked down ashamed. He put his face in his hands and began to cry. Zane looked over to where Jay was sitting, got up, and hugged him, trying to calm the tears. Kai and Cole also went over there, hugging Jay while giving Pythor an angry look. Mezmo sighed and left. Pythor, in the meantime, growled at them.

"What? If you don't like me, why don't you just leave?" Pythor snapped once again.

The ninjas didn't say anything, but they huddled against each other. Pythor sneered at them, grinning that all of his prey were scared of him as should be.

"Good...now don't try running away! Otherwise, the big, bad, scary snakes will come and get you." With an evil relish, he closed the door.

Cole stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips. He wasn't going to let any big snake scare him! He then looked around for a way out and spotted one on the ceiling. Luckily, the ceiling was slanted a little so the ninjas could easily sneak out. He motioned the other three to follow him.

"Okay, we get out through that!" He began, pointing at the vent.

The other three nodded. They wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But how? Our "little" ninjas then saw four cool-looking, gold, pointy things. (They have six-year-old minds, give me a break!). This is what they perceive the golden weapons as:

Zane ran over to see the two gold pointy-things. He then carried them over and pointed them at the bolts. The bolts quickly froze.

Kai ran over to see a cool-looking sword. He then ran with the sword and touched each of the bolts. They melted quickly but still didn't budge.

Jay looked to find two gold handles with a chain holding them. He ran over there, got them, and then swung them around to free the bolts.

Cole found a pointy-looking, long gold stick. He got the stick and put the pointy end in between the grates and pulled. The vent grate came off.

The four ninjas decided to keep the golden weapons. They then found a stool and in no time, they got out. They crawled through big passages until they reached a covering. They all opened it and one by one got out into the big world...

* * *

It was scary, the big world. The ninjas huddled close by, too afraid to let go of each other. What would people do to them? Where would they go? They were cold, hungry, lost, and most of all: scared.

"I'm scared..." Zane whimpered.

"I wanna go home!" Jay whined.

"I want Momma!" Kai wailed.

"I want Poppa!" Cole cried.

They huddled close to each other, even more scared than ever before. Their scene caused quite a few people to stare at them weirdly. A couple of people started laughing. But some of the citizens felt really bad for the ninjas. They murmured things like 'Poor darlings.' and 'Who's taking care of these kids?' The poor ninjas didn't know where they were. They didn't know who their friends were. All they knew was that they could trust each other and that they were lost together.

"!" They wailed.

Luckily, their sound reached the ears of an all-familiar being. That familiar being heard cries for help and did a little transformation while nobody was looking. Then, they Spinjitsu'd (if that is a word) to the four crying ninja and got them out of sight. The whirling tornado sped them to the Bounty. The tornado finished when the ninja stopped crying and looked up. One word was on their mind: _home_.

"T-Thank you!" Zane stuttered. The other three said their thanks loudly. The figure was...

The Green Ninja! But not the Green Ninja you all know and are familiar!

This Green Ninja was more feminine and sleek. Her blonde hair was sticking out of her mask. She turned around to have the ninjas look at her blue eyes. She smiled.

"You four better get on board, okay?" The ninjas nodded and scampered away to the Bounty...

* * *

A/N: Guess who saved them! GUESS!


	3. UhOh! Trouble!

Chapter 3, let's-a go!

Disclaimer: Ninjago I don't own...But if the creators see this, they better have ideas! *growl*

"...Why does this _not_ surprise me at all?" Pythor nonchalantly sighed.

"Why are you acting like that, Pythor? The ninja could prove deadly if they are free." Skales countered.

Pythor and Skales had returned to the playroom door. When they didn't hear any scuffling of any kind, they opened the door...only to find a broken grate, a stool in the middle of the room, and no sign of the ninjas. While Skales was angry that they had escaped, Pythor didn't really see the need to be angry at all. On the contrary, he was taking this quite well.

"What do you mean by that, Skales?"

"What I mean issssss that the ninja are free to roam about now and they will attack."

"With those minds? HAH! They are but little children in the mental sense. We do not need to worry about them..." Pythor countered.

* * *

_The ninjas were exhausted, and it was only a matter of seconds before they collapsed on the deck, and the last thing they heard was footsteps..._

* * *

Kai snuggled in the comfort of the blanket. He wanted to sleep forever and ever! But a rumbling in his stomach told him that he must wake up. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was a wooden room and he was lying on a soft mattress with a blanket covering him. Groans from the other side of the room told him that the others were waking up, too.

"Guys, are you okay?"

Kai slowly got up and looked at his friends with relief. They were there with him, although he didn't know who they were. They also seemed to be happy to see him as well. Then, they all looked at the three other unfamiliar people in the room. An old man, a boy "their" age, and a girl that was "older" than them.

"Are you alright, Ninja?" Sensei Wu approached them.

"Yeah, but we're hungry!" Jay said.

"What's there to eat?" Zane inquired.

"Popcorn! Let's eat popcorn!" Cole declared.

"And don't forget chips and candy, too~!" Kai added.

Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Nya looked at each other. Since when did the ninjas ask for food right after they woke up? Most importantly, why? It just wasn't like them. While Sensei Wu just shook his head and Nya stood there mouth agape, Lloyd decided to take matters into his own hands. And we all know what happens when Lloyd takes matters into his own hands...

"I'll get the popcorn and candy, guys." The ninjas' eyes suddenly sparkled.

"You will do no such thing, Lloyd!" Sensei Wu suddenly said. "Their appetite is not well for eating junk food. And at this hour? No!"

"My mama lets _me _eat popcorn!" Kai whined.

"My daddy lets _me_ eat candy!" Cole wailed.

"My mama and daddy lets _me_ chips and cookies!" Jay whimpered.

Zane said nothing. Instead, he began to silently cry. He buried his face in his arms which made the other three ninjas stop their tantrums. They patted and comforted him, and when he was happy again, he said nothing. But the look on his face said that he too wanted to eat junk food. Nya and Lloyd just looked at each other while Sensei Wu sighed and rose. But the ninjas were obstinate and persisted in their behavior.

"We want to eat! We want to eat! We wanna eat~!"

Lloyd couldn't take the headache and just left. Sensei Wu just firmly shook his head 'no'. Nya just had a blank look on her face. The ninjas' whining and screaming rose to temper tantrums. And while it was sorta cute, it was...awkward nonetheless. Nya and Sensei Wu left the screaming and wailing ninjas by themselves...

* * *

"Sensei, what happened to them?"

"Their minds have somehow reverted back to the days of their childhood." Sensei Wu answered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Nya asked.

"We must find someone to take care of the ninjas while you, me, and Lloyd take their place temporarily. The question is: who?" Sensei Wu wondered...

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, be warned. Ninja temper tantrums are on the loose...

So, (besides Milky, :p), who do you think should babysit the ninjas?


	4. Two new babysitters!

Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ninjago!

"WAH~!"

Their temper tantrums were still going strong, and they were still going about the tantrums when Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu entered the room. Lloyd and Nya covered their ears while Sensei Wu gently placed the wailing ninjas on the four separate mattresses. He then backed away a little and took out a little ocarina out of his robe pocket. He blew soft, sweet, soothing notes in the ocarina and this calmed the ninjas a little.

"There, there, ninjas. Don't cry." Sensei Wu said gently. "Wipe those tears off your cheeks, okay?"

The ninjas nodded and rubbed their eyes. Then, they looked at Sensei Wu through shining wet eyes.

"I will fetch something nice and good to eat. It may not be candy, but you will like it. Until then, Nya and Lloyd will take care of you." Then, Sensei Wu left.

Nya and Lloyd didn't know what to do until Zane pulled out a book from under the mattress and handed it to Nya. Nya took it and looked at the title. It was called: _Why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake._ This was the same book that Sensei Wu read to Lloyd!

"Um, Lloyd, do you want to start?"

Lloyd nodded and began to read, with the ninjas listening very intently...

* * *

"...And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake."

Sensei Wu was just coming in with the hot plates of soup when he heard the familiar line. The ninjas were squirming a little but otherwise were very good listeners. They looked at the doorway and Sensei Wu nodded. The first bowl he picked up, put the spoon in, blew on it, and gave it to Kai.

"Why does he get to go first?" Cole asked.

"Alright, alright, let's not fight." He gave the spoon to Cole, and Cole instantly slurped it. Eyes sparkling, Cole smiled and licked his lips. Sensei Wu then did the same with the other three ninjas, and the results were just as the same as Cole's. Aw~! After the meal was finished and the ninjas got ready for bed, Nya tucked them in.

"Good night, Kai..." Kai smiled.

"Good night, Zane..." Zane snuggled a bit in the blanket.

"Good night, Cole..." Cole smiled and said, "Good night..."

"Good night, Jay..." Jay sat up and kissed Nya on the cheek. Then, he snuggled in the blanket and said, "Good night, Miss Nya..."

Lloyd and Sensei Wu left, and Nya was about to leave when she heard a whimper. She turned and Jay was there, sitting up.

"Will you...sing me a song, Miss Nya?"

Nya was taken aback by this, but she sighed. She sat down next to Jay and Jay waited, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

_Good night, sweet ninja._

_You're the light of the dark._

_You save and protect the world. _

_Your bite is worse than your bark. _(Jay giggled at that line.)

_You make the good smile._

_And the bad fearful. _

_Don't you worry. _

_No need to be tearful. _

_I'll never ask for a better one._

_You're the one who's always fun..._

_Three plus one equals four. _

_I can't ask for more..._

Jay yawned and snuggled into bed, and Nya looked up to see the other three snuggle as well. Pretty soon, Nya left the four sleeping soundly to join Lloyd and Sensei Wu.

* * *

"Okay, now the problem is to find adequate babysitters for the ninjas..." Sensei Wu said.

"But who, Sensei? Who?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Sensei. Lloyd, you, and I have to take the ninjas' place in battle. Who's gonna care for them while we fight?"

Suddenly, the sound of bones bumping into bones was heard. Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu ran out on the deck to find that Kruncha and Nuckal, two former minions of Lords Garmadon and Samukai, had crept out on the Bounty and somehow got themselves into a big mess of bones. While Nya was aghast and Lloyd confused, a twinkle resonated in Sensei's eyes.

'Well, well, looks like we found ourselves two babysitters...' Sensei Wu thought.

* * *

A/N: Big plot twist. 3 questions:

1) Do you think that Kruncha and Nuckal make good babysitters?

2) Do you think the ninjas will be entertained?

3) Did you think the night time scene was adorable?

Also, the music I use for Nya's song is Aryll's theme from Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker...


	5. Babysitter Milky and her bodyguards

Chapter 5, okay~!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything! So there!

A/N: Revamping this! Don't worry. It has the same elements as the previous chapter, only this one is more neater.

"So let me get this straight. The ninjas are on the Bounty and Sensei Wu's desperate act to take care of the ninjas are hiring two dim-witted skeletons. HA!" Pythor cackled.

Skales just rolled his eyes. He could see what was happening from a distance due to his abilties as a Serpentine. He then turned to his commander, who was laughing his tail off. They needed to get the ninjas hostage, but how? Skales pondered this for a moment. In order to get to the ninja, they would have to get a nurse. But who...? He looked at Pythor in the most innocent of ways. Pythor wiped his eyes and finally calmed down. He then glanced at Skales, who was looking at him.

"What?"

"Hm...yessss...you will do fine. Now, we musssst get a wig and a dresssssss." Skales muttered.

"For the love of Auroborus, what are you talking about?" Pythor demanded.

"SSSSSince none of the SSSSerpentine army are sssssmart enough to dissssssguisssse themsssselvessss well, I had figured..."

"...You're crazier than my general back in the day." Pythor commented.

"Let ussss not wassste any more time, Pythor. Let ussss act!" Skales commanded. Pythor sighed and complied...

_5 minutes later..._

"...By the Great Devoruer, this is-EEEK-ridiculous." Pythor muttered.

"Perfect. Your ssssssscreaming like a little girl will help in thisssss charade. You will ssssssay that you are a wandering nurssssssse from out of town and that you are willing to care for the ninja."

"For your sake, I hope this plan of yours works!" Pythor snapped. And with that, he left...

* * *

Milky had been walking into the city, looking for the Ninjas. The Golden Weapons were reacting strangely and when they reacted like that, she knew that something was amiss. So, she decided to investigate. And she didn't get far to see that the ninjas were in trouble. They were wailing and it broke her heart to see that. So, she donned a little disguise and did a little Spinjitsu of her own to rescue them.

The truth was that she loved them as if they were her little brothers. Her own sisters never cared for her, and Poyo was too busy to actually spend time with her. So, she found refuge in the ninjas. She grew up during the time that she spent with them and hoped that they liked her, which they did.

Anyway, she was going to leave the ninjas in the care of Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd and had gotten far...until she saw two skeletons heading for the Bounty!

'Oh no!' She thought and followed Kruncha and Nuckal to the Bounty.

Kruncha and Nuckal were scrambling to find the ninjas as Milky found out when she got on board. They cluttered into a pile of bones. At that moment, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd came there. While Nya was aghast with fear and Lloyd confused as anything, there was a twinkle in Sensei's eyes. Milky knew what was about to happen, and she hated the idea.

"Sensei Wu!" She stepped forward. Sensei Wu was startled, then confused.

"Who are you, young lady?" Milky blushed. She didn't expect this. Which name could she use?

"Um...I'm a girl back in the city. And I found these two skeletons sneaking aboard." Her tone contained not bitterness nor spite, but frankness.

"Were you the one who saved the ninjas?" Sensei Wu asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Milky nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you are more than adequate to take the job. What about the skeletons?" He pointed his stick towards the mass of bones. Milky turned to see the mass of bones cluttering in fear.

"I'm sure they would make great bodyguards. After all, the ninjas need one now. Well, two to be literal."

Then, at that moment, a loud wail pierced the air. Milky raced over towards the ninjas' bedroom. Zane was wailing like there was no tomorrrow, Kai and Cole looked helpless, and Jay was hiding under the blanket. Milky walked over there, hugged Zane, and rubbed his back.

"Shh...Shh...it's alright."

Zane calmed down and Milky gently wiped a tear.

"What happened?"

"A big scary man with four arms was holding on to us. He said that we would get hurt! Don't let him hurt us!" Zane cried, hugging Milky. The other three ninjas ran up to Milky and hugged her as well.

"As long as I am here, I promise you: Nothing will happen to you!"

* * *

A/N: There! Revamped this! I must say it looks better now!


	6. Pytherina's entrance

Chapter 6, yee-haw!

Disclaimer: Lego and Cartoon Network owns it...I sure don't...

"...Wakey, Wakey, Kai!" Jay's voice shouted.

Kai groaned and rubbed his eyes. His vision was only clear enough to see three blurs: white, black, and blue. It quickly cleared to the smiling faces of Zane, Cole, and Jay in their pajamas. Kai was about to ask what was going on when he saw that the bedroom had turned into a playroom! Kai got up and like the other three ninjas, began to go crazy playing with the toys, coloring, all kinds of stuff that 6-year-olds would do.

"Hi, kids!" A cheerful voice said.

They looked to see a blond-haired girl with sapphire-blue eyes and a green ninja suit. She looked like a superhero! The ninjas' eyes sparkled in adorable adoration. She smiled and sat down in front of them.

"Hi there, miss." Zane said shyly.

Milky inwardly giggled. Aw, that was too cute! She looked at the book Zane was holding, then at the action figures Kai was holding, then at the crayons Cole was holding, and at the video games Jay was holding. Sigh...6-year-old boys...

"Okay, kids, you might want to wash up, otherwise Sensei Wu would be very mad." The ninja almost made a beeline for the bathroom, but Milky gently stopped them.

"Who wants to wash up first?" Cole, being the leader, raised his hand. Then, he headed for the bathroom. The other three had to wait their turn.

'Sigh, just like kindergarten.' Milky thought.

* * *

Pythor moved rather uncomfortably. Being dressed up as a nurse was not his idea of...well...a good idea. He sighed.

He found the Bounty and slithered his way over there. He was a little surprised to see the skeletons patrol the entrance like soldiers. They weren't in any way getting tired or bored. Kruncha and Nuckal barred Pythor from entering.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Just a wandering nurse. I have heard screams and cries and thought I can help with babysitting!" Pythor said in a falsetto voice.

"Okay then. You can go!" But Kruncha konked Nuckal on the head, causing a fight between the two skeletons. At that moment, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd ran out and saw that the two skeletons were fighting with each other. Nya then looked to see a very...strange (Nice word for it) woman at the deck.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Pytherina. I am a hired nurse. I understand that you were having some problems here."

"Uh, yeah, but we already have a babysitter here. We don't know her name, but she is good with children." Lloyd clarified.

"But she might need help." The threesome shrugged and led them to the ninjas' room. The four ninjas were cleaned and Milky was each put a gold star on a chart, probably a behavior system.

"Lookie, Miss Krile, another girl!" Jay pointed out.

"Jay, it's not nice to point!" Cole reprimanded.

"You're not the boss of us!" Kai growled.

"Stop it!" Zane cried.

"Boys, boys, please! We don't want to take off a gold star off the chart. Especially when it's your first gold star." Milky gently reminded them. Despite her young age, she was good working with children. Probably it was because she wanted to have a real family...but enough of that. She turned around and saw a strange woman at the door.

"Hello there." Pythor said in a falsetto voice.

"...Hi..." Milky answered uncertainly.

"May I come in?" Milky nodded. "I'm Pytherina and I am a hired nurse. I heard you need help."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt...Wait, how did you know that Sensei Wu needed help with the boys?" Milky asked. Pythor raised (if he had any) an eyebrow. "Right..."

"May I wash up?" Pythor asked sweetly. Milky nodded. Pythor left and Milky felt four people hugging her. She turned and saw that the ninjas were on the verge of tears.

"It's gonna be A-Ok. Go play with the toys and I'll deal with Pytherina here." She said so that only the ninjas could hear.

When the ninjas were absorbed in their playtime, Milky crept to the door and listened to what 'Pytherina' was up to...

* * *

"SSSSSo, Pythor, have you infiltrated the sssship?" Skales' voice came out of a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Skales. There is a girl who is also taking care of them. She should be easy to dispose of. After all, she is but a human girl." Pythor replied.

"Okay. When the coasssst is clear, we will take the ninjasssss." Skales' voice answered.

"...Sure, sure." Pythor commented sarcastically.

* * *

Milky was breathing hard. She backed away and found Jay, also eavesdropping. He ran to tell the other three of what happened. Pretty soon, they were huddled against each other.

"Miss Krile, what'll happen to us?" Zane asked.

"Play low and maybe...just maybe...we can get out of this. Now go take a nap and I'll sort it out..." Milky said.

The ninjas laid down on the cots and were fast asleep. Pythor didn't come out yet. Milky watched the door with a hard glare.

'Just you wait, Pythor! I will get the ninjas back to normal! And...I will stop you!'

* * *

A/N: UH-OH!

The ninjas seem to like Milky. (Drawing idea!)


	7. Milky and Pythor's fight

Chapter 7, YES!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Ninjago!

"Well, well, the little darlings are asleep. Why don't we get acquantined in the meantime?" Pythor asked.

'If Sensei Wu doesn't find out about this, I'm gonna turn Kruncha and Nuckal into garlic pizzas...' Milky thought.

Milky and Pythor went outside where Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Nya (Samurai X) were in. Kruncha and Nuckal were in separate cages. Pythor whimpered a little and hid behind Milky.

"What's wrong?" Milky asked as sweetly as she could.

"I'm sorry, I just never liked robotics!" Pythor answered.

'Oh he's good...'

Pretty soon, the threesome were going to find the Serpentine's hideout. When they were gone, Pythor slithered back to the ninjas' room. However, Milky stepped on his tail very gently. Pythor rounded on Milky, a very vicious look in his eyes. But Milky had a very innocent look about her that quickly dispelled Pythor's anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pytherina. I was just wondering, where exactly do you come from?" Milky asked.

"Oh, from Ninjago City. I am a nurse there after all..." Pythor nonchalantly replied.

"Would you mind if I played a bit of music? Because I had heard that people from Ninjago City are famous for their appreciation of music."

Before Pythor could resist, Milky took out her own ocarina and blew sweet music out of it. Pythor cringed and slithered away from Milky and into the kitchen.

'Heh heh...'

"WAH~!" Four childish squeals were in the playroom...

* * *

Milky went into the playroom to find the ninjas looking at flames in the wall...WAIT A MINUTE! FLAMES? Milky used her powers to freeze the flames and pretty soon, the flames were out. Zane was hiding behind the little table, Jay was hiding behind the slide, and Cole was hugging Kai, who was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"What had happened? Kai, it's okay...What happened?"

"I woke up and saw a big sword on the table. I went over to it and it started to shoot out a big fire! I'm sorry!" Kai wailed.

"It's okay, Kai. At least nobody was hurt, right?" The ninjas nodded at this. Milky smiled and made them gather around her.

"Now tell me the truth. Do you like Pytherina?"

The ninjas shook their heads no. That confirmed it. Their senses as ninjas were very acute. Which could only mean one thing, though Milky had known it the whole time.

_'Pytherina' was none other than Pythor. _

"Hello, darlings and girl..." (Milky's thought: One word...KILL!) "How would you like some lunch?" Pythor said, suddenly appearing.

The ninjas, hearing the word 'lunch', turned sparkly-eyed and bushy-tailed. They nodded and headed for the kitchen. Pythor was about to follow when Milky stepped on his tail, none too gently. Pythor snapped at her, then lunged at her. Milky dodged it, causing Pythor to crash into the wall. Pythor then took off the makeup, wig, and dress to reveal his true self.

"You annoying girl! You will pay!" Milky only smirked and used a force field around Pythor.

"...WOW!" Milky turned to see Jay in the doorway and with sparkling eyes.

"You unmasked that mean snake! COOL!" Jay ran but tripped over a roller-skate. He began to cry but Milky comforted him quickly and gently held his hand.

"Now go play with the others, okay?" Jay nodded and ran off, leaving Milky with Pythor. Milky turned to Pythor, and pinned him to the wall with a hard glare...

* * *

"Okay, Pythor. What did you do with the ninjas?"

"It wasn't my idea. Skales did this! He wanted to render the ninjas helpless so that he could execute the master plan to fully revialitize the one, the only Great Devourer."

Milky inwardly growled. So that what's been happening. Regardless, children or teenager, she still loved them...No matter what! She spinjitsu'd into the Green Ninja. However, the barrier surrounding Pythor disappeared! Milky growled in anger and stamped her foot.

"Grr! Why does the spells I use NEVER work?" She exploded.

If any flaw was to be recognized, it was her volcanic tempermant. Her blood could boil in the most dangerous of times. Pythor sensed that and coiled his tail around her!

"So...the great goddess Milky, who could never do any wrong, has the flaw of a volcanic tempermant? My, my...And _you're_ supposed to be the Green Ninja!"

Milky grabbed the tail and did a Super Mario 64 to Pythor. (Basically, took his tail, spun him around and hurled him into a wall). She put Pythor on the bed and bit off every word so Pythor could hear.

"First off, I am _NOT_ the Green Ninja, ok? I donned this suit so that I would go unnoticed by the ninjas! Secondly, I am _NOT_ perfect, okay? I bite my nails, I'm a ditz, I put too much faith in people, I'm a loner with kids my own age, and sooooo much more! But I at least acknowledge these flaws so that I can be a better person! I grow up like any other person because at least I'm willing to try and improve!"

Milky felt tears sting her eyes. She turned and went off, horribly ashamed.

'It's Tiara and Hamari all over again! Why am I such a Mary-Sue?' Milky thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I read the reviews and trust me, some of these flaws will come to light.

For Milky's other flaws, you might want to read Help! I'm trapped in a Ninja's body because she is far from perfect.

No, Milky is NOT the Green Ninja. She just donned a suit like that.

Question:

Who wants to see the ninjas dancing to the Caramelldansen? (I am a terrible person)

Please review!


	8. Milky's Capture

Chapter 8, mhmm!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ninjago.

A/N: MILKY IS A GODDESS! Do you expect less from her? Or do you want her to die?

Milky walked to the kitchen, deep and lost in thought. She didn't want to be the type of person that could do no wrong. Yet she must do something to help the ninjas. Then, she knew...She knew what she had to do. All these things that have been holding the ninjas back...Milky looked at the four. They were really happy...But maybe...

"..."

Just then, the sound of rocket fuel was coming. The fivesome looked to see Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya coming to the deck. The ninjas were jumping up and down and shouting happily while Milky looked on. While Nya and Lloyd hugged the four, Sensei Wu came up to Milky. Was it her, or was Sensei Wu's eyes having a tiny glint of red in them? No! It was just her imagination!

"Young lady..."

"Please call me Krile..."

"Okay...Krile...how are the ninjas doing?"

"Oh...they're doing fine...Just fine..." Milky looked at them. They were as happy as can be. She smiled. At least the ninjas liked her...

* * *

Milky was out on the front deck, enjoying the night air. She loved the night as much as she loved people. She heard footsteps approaching and turned around. Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd were approaching her direction. Milky sighed.

"Yes, Sensei Wu?"

"Seize her."

Milky was astonished. She backed away and found herself almost dangling from the railing. Nya grabbed one of her arms and Lloyd grabbed another one. She stood up proud and tall. Pretty soon, Skales and the Serpentine were coming on board. Skales leered at the girl, then told the other Serpentine generals to get Pythor.

"SSSSSSo thisssssss isssssss the famoussssss Milky? The one goddessssss who can do no wrong?"

"Save your insults, Skales. I know that people hate me! What do you want?"

"It isssss either your powersssss to help usssss reawaken the Great Devourer or let your precioussssssss ninjasssssss sssssssuffer!"

Milky bit her lip. She didn't want to reawaken the Great Devourer, but seeing the ninjas suffer. What would it be? Why did she have to suffer? Because she was the one who made people hate her!

"I...I..."

"Of courssssse, you can alwayssssssss tell usssssss in your prissssssson cell." Milky's eyes stung with tears.

"Shut up, Skales! I...I'll never help in your plans to awaken the Great Devourer! So...there!"

A hush was on the crowd, then Skales smirked.

"I sssssssee. Well, in exchange for the ninjassssssss, I torture you!"

"FINE!"

* * *

A shadowy figure was perched in the other realms...He had watched his brother turn evil by the Hypnobrai, how the girl (Milky, was it?) being forced to make a decision, and how the ninjas were left in a helpless state.

"..."

The skies were darkened with a red and black tinge to it and everywhere he looked, there were monsters guarding designated areas all the place. He knew what he had to do. He reached a vortex to the other world and jumped into it. Pretty soon, his feet touched solid ground. He looked around to see the villagers fleeing the area. He spotted the Destiny Bounty in plain sight and spinjitsu'd a large tornado to it.

"...Ninjas, where are you?"

Yawning was heard in a room. He hurried over to the sound and saw the ninjas sleeping soundly. He sighed, then went over there and placed his four arms on each of their heads.

"...I will help you. I'm a friend!"

* * *

A/N:

Guess who's there with the ninjas.

Okay, I've been hearing comments about Milky being a Mary-Sue so I'll just have to clarify.

Milky is a goddess. The reason she has those powers is because she is a goddess. So don't go bashing her on that. Plus, I really think it's a little mean to say that Milky is perfect because I try really hard to make her as real as possible. As for the plot, she's a minor character in one of my stories! And she has a lot of flaws in where she is a major character! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

*Sigh* I'm sorry, I just HAVE FURY!


	9. Lord Garmadon's Babysitting Day

Chapter 9, XD!

Disclaimer: La, La, La, don't own anything.

Lord Garmadon had set Kruncha and Nuckal free, and they had explained the state of affairs to him...even though he knew these things already. By the time they were finished, he nodded and set off for the control room. He at first wanted to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu, but after seeing the ninjas, his fatherly instincts kicked in.

"Hm...the girl, my son, my brother, and the ninja of fire's sister should be heading for the Fire Temple. It would take another day's journey there. Let's see what I can do for the ninjas..."

He heard the rattling of bones and screaming hurtling around. He walked out and saw the ninjas out of bed, with sleep in their eyes, and using Kruncha and Nuckal as bats and baseballs...Wow...

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" He sternly said.

The ninjas looked at him, first sleepily, then screaming and huddling against each other. Lord Garmadon sighed and smiled at them real gently, then patted each of them on the head with their four arms. He then looked at them each and motioned for them to sit. Kai and Cole gave him wary looks, while Jay and Zane were hugging each other in fear.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help. In fact, I have some news for you. Miss Krile, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu have been captured. And I will help you in getting them back. Will you help me?"

The ninjas nodded and Lord Garmadon sent them off to bed.

_Hm...look's like I'm gonna have a long day with babysitting four ninja and two dim-witted skeletons..._

* * *

When the ninjas got up in the morning, they smelled something tasty coming from the kitchen. They followed the scent and found Kruncha and Nuckal working in the kitchens. They were fighting with each other on which ingredient to use and which temperature is the right one and stuff like that there. The ninjas were sitting on the chairs and were waiting for their meal.

"Grr, you knucklehead! You're not supposed to put that in there!" Kruncha growled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Nuckal whined.

Zane got up and walked over there to check what was going on. Kruncha didn't look so he almost hit Zane with the metal ladle. Luckily, Kai pulled Zane away from there.

"You almost hurt him!" Kai growled.

"Huh? Well, we do hate you four, so..." Nuckal explained.

The ninjas gasped, and began to cry. Kruncha smacked Nuckal on the head and glared at him. "You idiot! They're six!"

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

While the two skeletons were fighting each other and the ninja were crying, Lord Garmadon came into the room and he WAS NOT AMUSED! (Sorry, just had to do that!). On the contrary, he was angry. The ninjas stopped crying and looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What is going on here?"

The ninjas looked at each other, then the seven heard the rumbling of four stomachs. Lord Garmadon looked at the skeletons and the skeletons were again busy with the cooking.

"And what are you four doing here undressed? If you want to be fully cleaned, you must dress. Now who wants to go wash up first?"

Zane raised his hand, and the four ninjas left...

* * *

Lord Garmadon sighed as the four ninjas were yelling, crying and whining about the mean skeletons. He couldn't blame them. The skeletons just bluntly stated that they hated the ninjas. He patted each of them on the back gently while he looked at the skeletons with a 'You're idiots' look. Then, he looked at the ninjas straight in the eyes.

"Kids, what do you want to do today?"

"I wanna watch a movie!" Kai chirped.

"Read me a story!" Jay said.

"I wanna play with the toys~!" Cole replied.

"I want to read by myself!" Zane said.

Lord Garmadon handed a book to Zane, a couple of action figures to Cole, popped in a DVD in the TV set, and set Jay on his lap. The four ninjas yayed and began to do what they wanted to do. Lord Garmadon was reading the story when he felt someone's weight on him. He found out that Jay had fallen asleep. Lord Garmadon sighed and laid Jay on the mattress.

"WAH~! Gimme that back!"

Garmadon looked up to see Nuckal hold a toy high above Cole's head. Cole was desperately trying to get the toy and he was crying at the same time. Nuckal then was turning off the TV and grabbed the book from Zane's hands. Kai and Zane looked and began to wail as well. Jay woke up cranky, and he began to cry as well.

"Nuckal, what are you doing?" Kruncha appeared.

"What? I'm just trying to..." Nuckal answered, but was cut off with the impatient wailings. Kruncha grabbed the items from Nuckal and gave them back to Cole and Zane. Then, he turned on the TV and began to read Jay a story. This seemed to calm down the ninjas and gave Lord Garmadon a chance to check where they were. But hardly a second went by when all seven felt a big crash.

Lord Garmadon knew that they had arrived at the Fire Temple. That's where the Serpentine, their slaves, and that girl was.

"Ninjas, time for a field trip!" He declared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, guys. Sorry for flipping earlier. I'll give everyone a cookie as a way to say I'm sorry. *gives everyone cookies*

So, it's field trip time!


	10. Is this Milky's end!

Chapter 10, :D!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The ninjas were trying to stifle their squeals. They were wearing their masks and were carrying their golden weapons. Lord Garmadon tried to silence them while making their way towards the Fire Temple. It was a hard, long trek and what was worse was that the ninjas were beginning to get bored with the so called field trip.

"Are we there yet?" Four voices chorused loudly.

"Shh, we're not there yet, ninjas. But we will be!" Lord Garmadon shushed them comfortingly.

About halfway there, Lord Garmadon stopped. He motioned the ninjas to come silently about him. Standing in front of and below the fivesome was a huge green-like dark area filled with Serpentine. Near Pythor and Skales was three guards and a cage. The cage contained a girl who looked sad, as if she had failed in what she was supposed to do.

"Ah, now, nin-?" He looked around for the ninjas, which could only lead to one conclusion. "Oh dear..."

The ninjas were sneaking around to get a better view of what was happening. Unfortunately, Jay tripped on a rock which caused him to stumble...which caused him to trip and smash into the other three ninjas. They were rolling and tumbling down the path, which ended them in lying on top of each other. They were all animed swirly-eyed and this caused not only Lord Garmadon to sweatdrop at this, but the Serpentine, their slaves, and (despite her inner torment) Milky to sweatdrop as well.

"WAH~! Uncy' Garmadon!" The four ninjas bawled.

Milky used this distraction to unlock her chains and get out of the cage. But hardly had she walked a few steps when the ninjas noticed her and began to yelp across the cavern:

"MISS KRILE!"

Milky's eyes widened. She ran over to the ninjas, but a young boy got in her way. Lloyd. She then felt someone else grab her from behind and tie her hands behind her back. Nya. She then found Pythor and Sensei Wu coming towards her. The ninjas began to cower in fear.

"Well, well, have you made a choice? Either you come with us and give your powers to the Fangblades, or let the ninjas suffer!"

"I choose...this!"

Milky closed her eyes and began to glow. Nya let go of her in surprise, and everyone watched as she glowed brighter and brighter. Pretty soon, her body wasn't visible and all that fell down was a bunch of sparkles that fell on the Golden Weapons. The Golden Weapons began to shine brightly and the eyes of the ninjas were glowing as well. Then, this happened. The ninjas groaned and rubbed their heads while they were getting up.

"Woah! What happened?" Jay asked.

"I had a weird dream..." Kai mumbled.

"Yeah...me too. I dreamed that we were all acting like little kids..." Cole continued.

"...and Milky came and took care of us. Then, she sacrificed herself to save us." Zane finished.

Then, they looked around. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu were having glowing red eyes, they were surrounded by Serpentine, and Milky was nowhere to be found. Then, they realized. That wasn't a dream, that was real! They then looked at the Golden Weapons. They were glowing eerily. Then, the foursome realized.

_Milky had assimliated herself into the Golden Weapons. _

"Ninjas, forget about them. Get out of there!" Garmadon's voice shouted.

No...they weren't going to lose to the Serpentine anymore. They could keep the Fangblades. The ninjas Spinjitsu'd Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu out of sight. Then, the Golden Weapons touched the three hypnotized people on the foreheads, and the threesome snapped out of it. Garmadon distracted the Serpentine with his skeleton army. The ninjas got out of there with Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd in tow.

"Good-bye, ninja. We will meet again..." Garmadon growled.

* * *

"So...Milky's gone?" Nya choked out.

The ninjas nodded, trying to hold their tears. They had filled in what Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Nya didn't know. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu filled in what the ninjas didn't know. After everything Milky had done for them, she ended like this. Gone away...or did she?

"You know, I have a feeling Milky's not going away for a long time!" Cole commented.

"Yeah, Milky's gonna be here for us..." Kai smiled.

"...whether we like it..." Zane continued.

"...or not." Jay finished.

The seven looked at the Golden Weapons, who were glowing with a bright light. Just like Milky had...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, bittersweet ending. But she's a goddess, so...she didn't die!


End file.
